leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Fiddlesticks/History
Previous Lore 4th= "Those who say 'you have nothing to fear but fear itself' have not yet felt the ." For nearly twenty years, has stood alone in the easternmost summoning chamber of the Institute of War. Only the burning emerald light of his unearthly gaze pierces the musty darkness of his dust-covered home. It is here that the Harbinger of Doom keeps a silent vigil. His is a cautionary tale of power run amok, taught to all summoners within the League. Decades ago, there existed a powerful rune mage from Zaun - Istvaan. At the end of the fifth Rune War, he became one of the League's first summoners. Too much a prisoner to the old ways of magic, Istvaan stepped further and further outside the rules of conduct in the League. In what was ultimately his last match, his reach finally exceeded his grasp. Sealing himself inside the easternmost summoning chamber, he began incanting the most forbidden of rituals - an extra-planar summoning. What exactly happened inside that chamber remains unknown. No champion came to represent Zaun that day in Summoner's Rift. Only silence echoed back from repeated knocks on the chamber door. The first apprentice who entered was cut down immediately by an unearthly scythe. What few who followed and survived were driven mad by , mere husks of men gibbering about and death. Afraid of the evil even Istvaan could not control, the League sealed all exits to the chamber, hoping they could contain what they could not destroy. Years went by, but the wooden figure within never moved save to slay any foolish enough to enter. Seeing no recourse to reclaim the chamber, the Council instead devised a use for Fiddlesticks: executioner. While he comes to life and seemingly abides by the rules of summoning in the Fields of Justice, what he awaits inside his chamber is unknown. His unmoving face yields no clues, and his scythe stands ready to strike down any who stand before him. |-| 3rd= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) It is hoped that Fiddlesticks is an anomaly, not a shade of things to come. There are many rumors of Fiddlesticks' origins. Some say that he is the avenging guardian of the witches of the Howling Marsh. Others believe that he is some sort of abomination gone wrong, a product of the mad scientists of Zaun. Barroom stories say that he is the creation of Noxus, a thing of evil which not even they could contain. There are even those that whisper that he comes from the forbidden Shadow Isles, but such learned men often keep to themselves. Whatever the truth, Fiddlesticks has come to the League of Legends, a malefic champion whose mere presence is a warning - something wicked this way comes. |-| 2nd= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) The plains on the outskirts of the Shurima desert have always been known as the voodoo lands. Dark magics flow over the landscape like a chilling breeze. The dried grasses rustle, and the cackles of those who dabble with this power float through the air. There is a valley, just on the sandy edge of the desert. A powerful witch lives there, but not alone. It is said that she commands powerful magics that circle and batter this place. She transforms the energies into semi-living souls, trapping them inside the bodies of carefully crafted scarecrows. Those who have been to the edge of that valley have seen the rows upon rows of shambling creatures. They have seen them dance and fight with each other. And they have fled in fright, for there are few sights more terrifying. The witch has kept to herself for many long years. That is, until a few months ago, when she sent one of her creations out to warn the rest of the world. Leav... |-| 1st= :Alpha Lore There is a valley, just on the sandy edge of the Tempest Flats. It is said that a powerful witch lives there at the very bottom - all by herself, but never alone. It is said that she commands the powerful magics that circle and batter this place. She transforms the energies into semi-living souls, trapping them inside bodies of carefully crafted scarecrows. The witch has kept to herself for many long years. That is, until a few months ago, when she sent one of her creations out to warn the rest of the world. Leaving the valley in the middle of the night, shambled across the desert and into the neighboring realms. He and all who look upon him with his wickedly crooked smile. For he is the Harbinger, bearing news of impending doom. Previous Abilities Fearmonger.png|'Fearmonger' Upon activation, Fiddlesticks channels dark magic into his enemy, drawing out its life force and replenishing his own. Fiddlesticks Paranoia.png|'Paranoia (1st I)' Fiddlesticks' ''mere presence is enough to cause fear in his enemies, causing them to miss on their attacks. Enemies within his aura have a chance to miss on each attack (applies to minions and turrets) Dread old.png|1st Dread (2nd I) Terrify old.png|1st Terrify (Q) Drain old.png|1st Drain (W) Dark Wind old.png|1st Dark Wind (E) Dark Wind old2.png|2nd Dark Wind (E) Crowstorm old.png|1st Crowstorm ® Previous Splash Art North America= Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks SpectralSkin old.jpg|1st Spectral Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin old.jpg|1st Bandito Fiddlesticks |-|China= Fiddlesticks OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks SpectralSkin Ch.jpg|Spectral Fiddlesticks Fiddlesticks FiddleMeTimbers Ch.jpg|Fiddle Me Timbers Patch History ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V8.15 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 500 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 28 from 56. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.4 * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds at all rank from . ** Bonus damage against monsters increased to 100% from 50%. ** Dealing 50% bonus damage to minions. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ;V7.16 * ** Vintage load screen border has been restored. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * ** If the target dies, reduces cooldown by remaining duration. ;V7.1 * ** On-hit particles now properly appear when kills a unit. ;V6.24 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Fixed a bug that caused ''Drain to not apply its final tick of damage. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.23 * ** particles no longer show up as 's for enemies or spectators. ;V6.10 * General ** After 5 seconds of not moving, Fiddlesticks will become a scarecrow. * ** Number of bounces reduced to 6 from 7. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Standing still or channeling for seconds grants Fiddlesticks % bonus movement speed, that lasts for seconds once he starts moving. Being immobilized will not trigger dread, and will reset the timer. * ** Range reduced to 525 from 575. * ** Cooldown now begins at the end instead of at the start. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Bounces increased to 6 from 4. 7 potential targets up from 5. *** Maximum single target damage increased to + from + . ** New priority: *** Target of . The target of Drain is now virtually guaranteed to take maximum damage. *** New target. *** Random target. * ® ** Now casts at maximum range if cast beyond maximum range. ** Pings "On My Way" to allies. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.1 * ** Mana reduced to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 56 from 59. ;V5.3 * ** Tether range reduced to 650 from 700. ;V4.21 * ** Dealing magic damage or casting applies Dread to enemies, reducing their magic resistance by 10 for 3 seconds. * ** Will now prioritize enemies that have not yet been hit. ** Silence duration increased to 1.25 seconds from 1.2. ** Targets can now only be silenced once. ;V4.19 * ** Fixed a bug where apidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Crowstorm's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ;V4.15 * ** Tether range increased to 800 from 750. ** Refresh rate increased to seconds from seconds. *** Overall damage remains unchanged. ** Fixed a bug where tether would occasionally snap prematurely if an opponent moved out of a specific range within a certain window of time. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. * ** No longer applies to targets who can't see Fiddlesticks. ;V4.3 - February 28th Hotfix * ** Movement speed reduction increased. ;V4.3 * ** Feared targets run around randomly. ** Feared targets flee away from Fiddlesticks at reduced movement speed. * ** Cast range increased to 575 from 475. ;V3.15 * ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from ** Duration reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V3.10 * ** No longer reduces , , or magic resist. ;V3.6 * ** Fixed a bug where Fiddlesticks would not immediately attack his target after successfully channeling Drain Life. ;V3.03 * General ** Several of Fiddlesticks' effects have been upgraded. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.149 * ** Fixed a bug where it would interrupt Fiddlestick's auto attack. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Now deals 50% increased damage to minions. ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.123 * Auto attack missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear when Fiddlesticks died. ** Fixed a bug where it was sometimes bouncing 4 times instead of 5. ;V1.0.0.121 * Fixed a bug where it could instant-kill people under some circumstances. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Range increased to 475 from 450. ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage done to the target is shielded. * ** Base damage increased to from * ** AP ratio increased to per second from . ** Channel duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ;V1.0.0.116 Rework * Stats ** Base armor increased to 11 from 4.75. ** Armor per level increased to 3.5 from 3. ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Range increased to 575 from 525. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Healing from damage dealt reduced to % from 100% at all ranks. ** Leash range reduced to 650 from 700. * ** Base damage changed to from 100 at all ranks. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Number of bounces changed to 5 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Projectile speed reduced to 1100 from 1200. * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AP ratio increased to per second from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 150 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.111 * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Now immediately applies to the surrounding area after using it. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Increased the damage to from . ** Reduced the cooldown to seconds from 10. ** AP ratio increased to per second from . ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 14. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Now grants assists. ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Tooltip fixed to show the correct magic resistance reduction value. * ** Silence duration reduced to 1.2 seconds from 1.5. ** Reduced the number of bounces to from . ** Missile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** AP ratio reduced to per second from . ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. ;V1.0.0.70 * ** Fixed a bug where the silence duration was longer than intended. It now silences for 2 seconds per bounce which is a lower disable duration than the previous version. ;V1.0.0.63 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** No longer begins channeling if the target is shielded. ;V0.9.25.34 * ** Total damage changed to from . ;V0.9.25.24 * remade ** Is now a magic resistance AoE debuff. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to 12.5 seconds from 15. * ** Maximum duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. * : ** Base damage reduced to 100 from 115. ** Silence reduced to 0.75 + (0.75 per bounce) seconds from 1 + (1 per bounce). ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. * ** Now targets a location to teleport to when channeling completes, it works like a built-in blink. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base health reduced to 470 from 480. * ** Base damage increased to from . * : ** Base damage reduced to 115 from 135. ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Number of bounces increased to from . ** Silence modified to 2 seconds + (1 per bounce) beyond the first. ;June 12, 2009 Patch' * ** No longer ignores magic resist. ** Base damage increased to from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch' * ** Cast range reduced to 525 from 600. * ** Fixed an edge case bug that allowed it to continue after dying. ** Base damage reduced to from (still penetrates immunity). (This is a temporary fix, we intend to remove the immunity penetration and increase the damage soon). * : miss chance modified to 10% at all levels from %. ;May 29, 2009 Patch' * ** Cooldown increased to 15 seconds from 12. ;May 23, 2009 Patch' * ** Fear duration modified to seconds from . * ** Received a new particle to better express its use. ** No longer penetrates magic resistance. ** Base damage increased to from (overall damage increase vs. minions, overall damage decrease vs. champions). ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Updated recommended items. ;May 1, 2009 Patch' * ** Base damage type updated, it should now be back to its power level of a week ago. ;April 25, 2009 Patch' * Updated recommended items. * ** Base damage to minions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce. * ** Base damage type changed to make it work like other abilities of its type. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ;April 18, 2009 Patch' * ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 12. * : ** Range reduced to 450 from 500. ** Break range reduced to 700 from 800. * ** Base damage dealt to champions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce (it still deals 120 to minions). ;April 11, 2009 Patch' * ** Added a 50% slow. * : ** Base damage increased to 120 from 100. ** AP ratio increased to from . ;Alpha Week 6 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 400 from 480. ** Base health increased to 500 from 480. * ** Tooltip now shows the proper ability power bonus. * ** Base damage increased to 100 from 85. * ** Base damage increased to per second from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Stats ** Health gain per level increased to 57 from 52. ** Base health increased to 480 from 455. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;Alpha Week 4 * ** Fixed a bug with the particle effect. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Bade damage changed to per second from . * ** Base damage reduced to 80 from 100. ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to per second from . ;Alpha Week 3 * ** Fixed a bug that occured when Fiddlesticks died while channeling . ;Alpha Week 2 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Tooltip updated. }} Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Champion history